Be Serious and Let Loose
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: This is my try at a fic with Lapis and Lazuli in it, enjoy! Constructive Criticism is encouraged
1. Be Serious and Let Loose

(I do not own Hamtaro)

Lapis sighed and banged her head on the table, her golden hair curled around her face she wore a blue hood and a yellow shirt with a black skirt.

"Lapis your gonna hurt your head!" said her sister while giggling, she had neck length blonde hair in a pony tail with a red with white polka dot bow, a red shirt and white capris.

Lapis opened her aqua green eyes with annoyance

"Don't correct me Lazuli. Not while you're the one who needs corrections with your brain!" Lapis screamed pointing to her head.

Lazuli's eyes and bottom lip started to quiver, "Nuh uh, don't even do that to me!" Lapis said shaking her head and crossing her frail arms.

Lapis closed her eyes as a sign she was serious only to open one up to see if her sister was still keeping it up.

"Oh, Lazzi!" (La-z-e) Lapis screamed in sympathy hugging her younger sibling.

"Of course the baby needs comfort when she's sad. Waa-Waa!" Said a voice laughing as she mocked a small baby girl's voice.

The two siblings turned towards the shrill voice, there stood Sparkle wearing a pink shirt and a red mini skirt; she had her light brown hair in two pigtails held by pink ribbons.

"Go away and get a life Sparkle. And while your doing that get out of mine." Lazuli said

"Why don't you get a life and a pacifier!"

"We have lives you just sadly happen to be in it." Lapis said defending the two

Lapis took her sisters hand and walked out of the hallway Lazuli stumbled behind only able to look at where they had been and not where they were going.

"Erm," Lazuli started when they stopped ending up inside their homeroom

"Why did you help me? I thought I was getting on your nerves?"

"Lazzi, stop asking so many questions." Lapis demanded

"Let loose stop being so uptight!"

"Why don't you get more serious and stop being so loose!" Lapis said stomping away.

"Geeze, what's her issue?" said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere making Lazuli jump.

"Nothing Stan."

"Hey wait there was something I had to remember that was happening in a week…"

"Lapis's birthday." Lazuli said coolly

"Right that was it!"

"So Stan, you know what this means?"

"We're going on a date?"

"No." she said with a sigh

"We have to throw the most incredible, so awesome it can't be true, perfect, miraculous, and greatest, party ever."

"For our date?"

"Still a no Stan, come on lets go tell the others!" Lazuli grabbed Stan's hand making his smile.

There you have it my first chap to this story! Should I stop it? Tell me please. It's Lapis's birthday and it's my birthday today! Lol I could not resist… so yeah push that review button and type please!


	2. The Plan

I got bored and started writing the second chap. Im not to good on waiting to get a review to upload am I? Nope. :D On with the story! Enjoy!

"Ok so were all gathered here today to-"

"What is this a wedding?"

"Oh shut up Stan!"

"Fine."

All eyes turned from Stan back to Lazuli, Sandy stifled laughter finally a girl – other then herself – was able to shut Stan up.

As Lazuli finished her plan, Maxwell raised his hand in question.

"What are we to do?"

"I was just getting to that. Sandy, Pashmina, Penelope, Bijou, and I will work on decorations, Maxwell you can look up culture Lapis like Mexican like Day of the Dead stuff, Boss, Cappy, and Panda will work on the DJ stand for music. Stan – Yes, Stan you can be the musician- along with Jingle if he shows up, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Howdy, and Dexter – you people can work on food. And Oxnard please don't eat the food this time."

"Sorry I was hungry…" Oxnard mumbled

"It's ok buddy!" Hamtaro soothed gleefully

As everyone started doing his or her jobs, Stan decided to get all flirty with the girls. As he scanned the clubhouse, he caught sight of all the furniture.

A green chair sat in front of the TV in the back of the room a round table in the middle of the room to which he was leaning on.

On the second floor was a shelf of Maxwell's books a ladder to get up there and a slide, on the third floor was the beds one of which Snoozer was laying in sleeping, and a swing that was stretched all across the clubhouse.

He looked to the other side of the table and saw Maxwell doing his job and Sandy just looking at him.

Sensing someone looking at him he turned towards Sandy who blushed and felt uncomfortable in the predicament.

"Hey Sandy what are you doing over here?" he said in the nicest tone ever

"Oh, well, I was thinking. Um, we can't exactly do the décor without the. You know info."

Maxwell pondered on this thought for a moment, "Sure! I can understand that!" Maxwell said smiling, this one moment melted Sandy's heart.

Ok, so she did have a crush on him. But did he know? NO! That would be stupid, a bookworm smart, cute, funny, sensitive, um oops. Boy falling for a girl like her athletic and able to beat up boys? Nope.

Sandy sighed audibly, making Maxwell look at her with concern.

"Oh, um sorry." With that said Sandy took off towards her friends to help them with place cards.

That day Sandy laid down on two beanbags and stared at the ragged ceiling. It was dirt so you could never expect much, her mind drifted to different subjects as her eye lids grew heavy.

"Sandy, Sandy wake up!" A voice called to her

Sandy grabbed the hand and mumbled in her sleep, "I love you. Don't leave."

"Erm, Sandy?"

As Sandy slowly gained consciousness, she realized the she had just told Panda she loved him, his faced was a bright cranberry red.

Stan was off in the corner, saying something most of which Sandy caught.

"So guys," Stan said shaking his maracas "I hold dance lessons. Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!"

Maxwell and Boss were listening to him talk.

"I'll be there my salsa's good but I need to work on my Hamba!" Maxwell stated

"Yea I need help with dancing too!" Boss declared

"Sure guys I'll even throw in a few hip-hop lessons for free!"

Maxwell stood up strait shocked

"Uh, Hop-Hop?"

Sandy giggled and Panda looked away.

"Sorry Panda I gotta go see what my bros doing ok?"

"Um, ok." Panda replied a little dazed by what had just happened; Sandy did not notice the action and simply got up to go towards her twin.

As she turned back to her comfortable spot where she once was she saw Panda just staring at her retreating figure.

As Lapis walk across the golden grained beach, she watched the water wash up onto the beach then retreat.

She sighed; she hated her sister for the moment. Nevertheless, it was lonely, people where consistently asking, "What happened to make you mad at Lazuli?" well if you want to know so badly I'll tell you.

_We were sitting in the library, Lazuli was super excited._

_"Why are you so happy?" I asked_

_"I set you up on a date with Brian!" she exclaimed._

_My jaw dropped Brian was sweet. But he was also obnoxious, annoying, geeky, and always plain old following her._

_"Why would you do that to me!" I screamed earning a shush from the librarian._

_She looked shocked, as if that was not the answer she was expecting._

_Lapis sighed and banged her head on the table._

_"Lapis your gonna hurt your head!" said her sister while giggling._

_Lapis opened her aqua green eyes with annoyance._

_"Don't correct me Lazuli. Not while you're the one who needs corrections with your brain!" Lapis screamed pointing to her head._

_Lazuli's eyes and bottom lip started to quiver, "Nuh uh, don't even do that to me!" Lapis said shaking her head and crossing her frail arms._

_Lapis closed her eyes as a sign she was serious only to open one up to see if her sister was still keeping it up._

_"Oh, Lazzi!" Lapis screamed in sympathy hugging her younger sibling._

_That was when Sparkle came. Ugh, can't stand that girl._

So yeah, that's why.

Even though I said 'Oh, Lazzi!' didn't mean I forgave her.

I also had to go break up the date with Brian later, you know after that.

_I saw Brian out of the corner of my eye just following me._

_"Creepy." I muttered_

_"Hey. Brian. Um, about our date."_

_"Yeah it will be fun!"_

_"Sorry," Not really! I thought "But I have to cancel that." Forever!_

_"Oh," he said sadly_

Yeah, so I had to break the stalkers heart. Not fun, let me tell ya.

As I bent down to pick up a seashell, I heard the crunching of sand beneath footsteps, as I turned my head I found no one was there.

I scooped up the seashell and stood up; I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped at the sudden contact.

I took the hand and flipped the body, as I spun on my heel I instinctively was sent into a fighting crouch.

As I took a quick sweep of my opponent from face to toes, I gasped.

It was just a boy, he groaned as he sat up feeling the pain shoot from his spine, I ran the short distance towards him.

"I am soo sorry!"

"Ouch, what was that about?"

"You scared me. Never sneak up on a girl who's spent her _life_ taking marshal arts training!"

He chuckled at that statement.

"Yeah, well, you don't usually see a girl who wears a skirt doing marshal arts."

"Touché my friend, Touché."

We both laughed, and I helped him up.

"So you feel any pain?"

"No. Just my whole body!"

I giggled

"Well now you know."

I slipped behind him and started to wipe sand off his back.

His blonde hair gleamed in the sunset, his aqua eyes were set on the rippling waters.

His shirt was just plain white and he wore some blue jean pants.

"What's your name?"

"Josh." He answered

"What's your name?"

"Lapis." I smiled as he turned to face me again

"Well it was nice to meet you Lapis. Do you have a sister?" I felt myself flinch at this, I didn't know why but my heart felt a sudden pain.

"Yeah, but I hate her."

"Why?"

"Well," I started as we walked side by side the water, as it licked our ankles

"She set me up on this date with this boy named Brian. He's basically my stalker! He knows every detail about my life. It's really creepy once you experience it." I finished with a sigh.

"Yeah well you shouldn't worry. At least you know someone cares about you."

"Who Brian? Eww I wouldn't care if he fell off a cliff!"

"No, not him. Your sister. What's her name?"

"Lazuli." I spat

He casted his eyes down as we walked in silence.

"Lazuli, what's your last name?"

"Takota. Why?"

"Come with me."

Josh suddenly lost that joyful look in his eyes, now they were filled with dread and intent.

Ok well, I decided that it was too much happy I wanted more tension. Josh is going to be in one of my later stories! Yay :D


	3. Get Ready

"Lapis, how old are you?" Josh asked now fast walking

"Im turning 17 in a week."

"You can drive right?"

"Yes. Josh I want an answer!" I had been trying for the past 10 minutes to get him to tell me why he was acting as if something was so urgent.

"Not now. Give me your keys." He said holding out his hand

I tentively gave them to him, "Get in."

How did he know which car it was? I asked myself before noticing he had turned on the car alarm.

I saw him walk to the driver's seat and guessed he wanted me to be in the passenger's seat.

As we slid into the car I urged him some more to tell me why he was acting so weird, "Lapis, not now!" he said through clenched teeth.

I sunk into the chair regretting ever saying a word to him. It felt like my life was in jeopardy.

"Your life _is_ in jeopardy, that's why im doing this." He explained as if he had read her thoughts.

"Yeah? Well, Im a big girl I can take care of myself!"

"No. You can't!" He said his aqua eyes were now a deep blue, I found myself lost in them. Suddenly my whole train of thought was lost and I felt my head tilting.

I couldn't control my limbs anymore finally just before I knew my head was about to hit my shoulder the car jolted from it's parked state.

Josh sighed, "Why-" Josh quickly looked at me and glared. That was all I needed to tell me I had to shut my mouth, and quickly or something bad was bound to happen.

It was like he read my mind earlier. I thought confused I bit my lip, "I did." Josh said I looked at him, "Ok, you want to know so bad?"

I nodded prepared for what ever stupid story he could come up with,

"When I was out having dinner with my girl friend, I over heard two men talking about how they wanted to get money easy so they decided to kidnap a girl so she wouldn't fight as hard a boy could. They decided that they would kidnap one of the children of Takota Industries,

"They knew they had to get one serious, then they started whispering.

"I couldn't hear them finally, I heard one of them tell the other to think of a plan, he accidentally murmured the name, and you'll never guess which name they picked.

Lapis Takota."

"But why me?"

"Well, they decided that if the one they took was too playful and loose, she would put up a harder struggle. Which ultimately is what happens and between you and Lazuli. You put up less of a struggle.

"In their eyes.

They don't know you're an awful good fighter."

He smirked at her and she felt her heart skip a beat then stop cold*, she looked down trying not to show him the blush that crept across her cheeks.

Stop! He has a girlfriend you don't like him. She thought then regretted it noticing him chuckle.

"Um, okay then."

I half-heartedly giggled kind of stiff that he heard me. Had I spoken aloud?

"Where do you live?"

"6330 Macedon Road."*

As he drove we both stayed silent I fumbled with my brain trying not to think about him or anything for that matter.

"Go inside leave a note and pack your bag. You may be gone for at least a month or two."

I stared at him shocked, how could anyone ask me to just leave? How could I leave my family? My friends? My -. No, I don't need my sister.

"How far are we going?"

"..."

"Josh answer me. How far are we going?"

"Las Vegas."

I felt my eyes widen, why so far. Why can't we just stay in a motel? I thought

"Because then they'll find you. In Vegas there's millions and billions of other people!" Were my eyes _that_ wide with shock?

"But there's only one Lapis Takota!" I screamed, "Trust me I've checked." I added muttering.

Josh glared at me, "Just go pack and leave the note, don't tell them your in trouble." He said unlocking the doors.

Lapis grumbled as she got out of the car and slammed it to emphasize how mad she was, when she got in she wondered, "How many pairs of clothes, underwear, bras, and 'essentials' do I need for a month or two?"

I asked myself once alone in my room, it was a big room oldest always got the biggest room, other than the parents.

I had a few posters of famous celebrity's, my friends, pictures of me and Lazuli. As I looked at those pictures with a slight scowl on my face, my eyes softened. I may be mad at her but I will miss her, I've been with her ever since the playpen.

I raced around my room knowing Josh would want me to hurry, and be done before my family got home.

I got two suitcases, both a small size. Stuffed them full with pajamas, clothes, underwear, bras, you-know-what, toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash.

Before I got both of the case's I went to my closet and dug around a little until I brought out two journals, both empty.

I sighed and collected my purse with my wallet, make-up kit, pen, and stuffed my journals inside.

I drew the curtains eliminating the light of the brilliant moon, my tearstains no longer visible. As I dug in my purse, I brought out my make-up kit and put blush over my face to hide the tears that no longer came. I put on some yellow eye shadow and glanced around the room to see if I forgot anything.

Before leaving the house for the last time, I got out a pad of paper and wrote:

**Dear Family,**

**You must be worried at my sudden leaving but I have decided I needed some alone time, but of course I can't go alone. I am bringing**

That's just it, what do I consider him? A friend?

Ok I don't want to kill my family with worry so I'll just have to say that, she confirmed as she continued with her note of goodbyes.

**I am bringing a friend we will be together. So please don't worry about me and if you ever figure out where I am. Which I highly doubt. Please don't follow me. And Lazuli, please don't blame yourself it is not your fault.**

**Love, Lapis**

As I folded up the paper I climbed the stairs and taped the note to my door, taking in my surroundings, I walked out of the house for what would seem like forever.

…...

Ok so please don't hate me because it's so short. Just to make it up to you people, I'll write it longer, next time k.

Only had one review which pained me but im ok with it,

_Cinderpaw11: _Thanks for taking the time to review. Even if it was to say, Josh is weird. That inspired me to make him weird, but I don't know if anybody can tell me what makes him so special/weird I'll update a long chapter in two days (if that's possible, but I'll make it happen!) if you can tell me what makes him special/weird k?

*-6330 Macedon Road does not exist, I checked on Google maps

*-'My heart skipped a beat then stopped cold' is a sentence I used in the story 'Stopped' if you haven't read that story yet. It could really help!

BYE! :3


	4. I Wonder

"Are you afraid of leaving California?" Josh asked me, I had suggested that we both ask questions in order to know each other better it was me, then him, then me and it continued like that.

"Not afraid. Just," Was I afraid? "going to miss it. That's all."

"Your turn."

"How come your eyes were aqua when I met you but blue when you got mad?"

"When I get mad my eyes turn blue. When I'm happy, they'll be aqua. When I'm serious they'll be green." Josh clarified for me

"My turn." Josh said

"Who are you going to miss the most?"

"My sister. Even though I hate her and she, get's on my nerves. We've been together forever!"

"Lapis your turn to ask."

"Ok, um. Won't your girl friend get mad your going to one of the most beautiful, romantic places with another girl?"

Josh's lips tensed into a fine line as his aqua eyes turned a dense green, he looked at me through the corner of his eyes and I felt bad I ever brought it up.

"You don't have to answer." I managed to croak out

"No, it's fine." I waited

"The day I heard the news about you going to be kidnapped we were driving home when we got in an accident. I survived and she died.

It should have been me."

I jumped hearing the last line, my life would suck without having him around! I would have been kidnapped!

"I would miss him like crazy!" I accidentally yelled out

Josh looked at me, "Who would you miss like crazy?" He asked knowing full well after what he just said was why she said that.

"Well, duh –" That was all I had gotten out before straining an ear splitting shriek.

….

I let out deep even breaths, Josh was trying to calm me down because I had tears running down my face.

"Why are you still crying? It's over. I promise." Josh soothed adding a question

We were driving down the street talking about how Josh's girlfriend died when we almost collided with a car, the other driver swerved and ran into a light pole while we came out without a scratch.

Which made me cry more cause now I was guilty.  
I finally got a hold of myself and still crying I ran out of the car and over to the other person he was unconscious.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Josh call the ambulance! Call the ambulance!" I screamed freaking out the person was either dead or unconscious.

Josh rushed over and pulled me into a hug his cell phone pressed against his ear with one hand, the other wrapped around her waist.

She was blushing at the sudden closer between the two, as he pulled away, she couldn't ignore the disappointment in her heart.

"Yes we have an unconscious guy here."

He said now talking to the paramedic.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"We were in a car accident. Mm-hmm. Me and my friend are ok. Yes, we were not harmed. Ok."

He hung up. I walked to him looking at the damage done to the car that the man was in, "What did he say?"

"He said he'll send an ambulance right away. And that must be it!" he said pointing to a red and white tuck that was 5 times the size of a van.

As it parked next to the car with the man in it, two men came out with a stretcher as they placed the man on it as they pulled him away a woman came out towards the two kids.

"Hello."

"Hey." Josh said with green eyes

"Hi." Lapis said

"Are you two headed somewhere? Because we may need to try some tests to make sure your both ok."

"Um, actually we were headed towards Vegas and want to get there as soon as possible."

"Oh. Well, ok so can you please come on the ambulance with me real quick?"

They follow the woman towards the large truck, as they boarded they were quickly seated as tests began, they asked if anything hurt and more questions.

Soon they were both let go as they climbed into the car Lapis noticed that Josh's eyes were a light brown and there was a slight blush splashed on his cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" I said giggling and teasing him

"What? Did you think that doctor was perty?"

"No I don't think she's perty." He said laughing

"Why are your eyes light brown? I never learned about this color." I said leaning in towards him, noting that the blush on his cheeks grew.

I blinked and leaned away from him confused, "A-Are you ok?" I asked taking his hand I looked into his eyes and once again lost control of my limbs. I finally snapped out of my trance when our noses touched as soon as our lips made contact I backed up as if I had finally realized it.

"Oh," I leaned back "Im so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen." I said blushing

He smiled "Your lips taste like cherry." He sighed dreamily

I bowed my head grinning, "Oh, did I say that out loud?" he asked stiffening

I nodded.

We both started laughing and he started the ignition. As we drove down the highway below a sign that stated 'Las Vegas' I lowered my window and screamed,

"LAS VEGAS HERE WE COME!"

After that I turned to Josh his eyes now aqua I stated, "I may be in Las Vegas. But I'll always be a California Girl!"

"Greetings Loved ones," Josh said smiling at me

"Let's take a journey"

I continued with the next part of the song

"I know a place where the grass is really greener,

Warm, wet, and wild

There must be something in the water

Oh-Oh

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

California Girls

Were un-forgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun kissed skin so hot

Will melt your popsicle

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

California Girls

Were un-deniable

Fine, fresh, fierce we got it on lock

West Coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

Sex on the beach

We got sand in our stilettos

Oh-Oh

We freak and were cheap

Snoop Doggy Dog on the stereo

Oh-Oh

You can travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

California Girls

Were un-forgettable

Daisy Dukes

Bikinis on top

Sun Kissed skin

Will melt your popsicle

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh

California Girls

Were undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce

We got it on lock

West Coast represent

Now put your hands up

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh"

Lapis stopped as Josh took hold of the song

"Tone, tan, fit, and ready

Turn it up 'cause it's getting heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones  
I mean like she's the one

Kiss her

Touch her

Squeeze her buns

The girls a freak

She drives a jeep

And live on the beach

Im okay

Imma play

I love the bay

Just like, I love LA

Venice beach  
and Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything  
Home boys  
Hanging out  
All that ***

hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just get in betweenie

Katy My lady

(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)"

Josh stopped while Lapis continued

"California Girls

We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
will melt your popsicle  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh  
California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh"

Josh joined in at the end of the song

California

California Girls

California

California Girls"

As they both finish Lapis leaned on Josh for support as she laughed at how well they both sang together.

Around twenty minutes later, Lapis finally asked, "What hotel are we staying at?"

"The Mandalay Bay Resort."

"Ok."

An hour later, they both entered the exquisite lobby the chairs were a blood red the floor was a brilliant gold, the chandelier hung high over there heads the receptionist has a fake smile plastered on her face.

Josh's eyes had turned green, as we walked across the wide lobby we stopped in front of the woman behind the desk.

"Hello welcome to the Mandalay Bay Resort. How may I help you?"

"Yes I made a reservation for the Vista Suite. Under the name Josh Wakemen."

As the lady typed in the name, she looked back up at them, "Of course room for two I see. Is this your girlfriend? She's very pretty, you're a lucky man!"

Josh blushed at this and I giggled "Actually, were just friends."

The girl looked up at us surprised, "Oh im so sorry. You guys just looked like the perfect couple."

Josh put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Well, she is kinda cute!" he said tapping my nose.

I laughed, "You too tiger." I said pushing him away, I finally noticed his eyes were switching slightly from brown to aqua but more brown.

I pondered this before I noticed Josh say, "Ok, thanks, goodbye!"

As we walked into the elevator, he pressed the button that had a paper marked 32 under a film of hard plastic.

"Why do your eyes keep turning brown?" I asked Josh once the door closed

I noticed him blush.

"Um, I don't know. It's new."

As the doors opened, they both walked out their luggages in tow, when they walked in the room was large, as they placed their luggage by the wall Josh plopped down on the bed.

Lapis decided to explore she walked into the bathroom and saw a white tub with 16 powerful jets.

They had a closet inside which was loaded with robes, a coffee maker, coffee creamer and powder.

She walked back out into the room with the beds she saw a closet across from the bathroom it was a walk in with hangers for your clothes.

In front of the beds was a flat screen, as she placed her purse on the bed. She walked over to the balcony.

It was amazing the view showed the crystal blue waters, the sand was covered in millions of people with colorful blanket's and umbrellas.

As a gust of wind made her skirt flow, she looked back towards Josh. His eyes a light brown and his cheeks a tinge of pink.

….

"This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star"

"Shut that thing up!" Stan yelled at Sandy

Sandy laughed and turned off her radio as she climbed out of bed she made her way to her dresser, she grabbed some clothes and got to the shower before Stan.

When she finished she put on her clothes and tied her fiery orange hair with a red ribbon into a side ponytail.

As she pranced down the stairs, she glanced out the window at the beautiful new day ahead of her.

When she got to the kitchen she saw her breakfast it was some pancakes, bacon, and eggs with a side of chocolate milk.

She finished quickly as Stan came down the stairs, when she walked outside like she does everyday she stretched and took a whiff of the nice air.

As she took, her first step to get off her porch her foot his something hard, it almost tumbled the object to the ground, and she looked down to see red roses.

She picked up the array of flowers and looked for a card when she found it, it stated, 'To: Sandy, I am a close friend and know of your feelings for me. I hope you love the flowers their your favorite color.

From: Someone'

Sandy tilted her head to the side in confusion much as Hamtaro would do if he were confused.

She brought the flowers in the house as Stan watched her he gave out a whistle "Somebody likes my sis," he said taunting her "Who's it from?" he asked

"Oh, look who's curious. For like your information it says it's from somebody."

Stan looked confused, "Are you holdin' out on me?"

"Nope." Sandy said continuing her walk to her room, as she set the flowers on her window seal she couldn't help but wonder who it was from.

….

Lapis yawned as the phone beside her started ringing, she opened her dark brown eyes and reached out for the phone.

Blushing she noticed Josh's hand was below hers, as she drew back she said, "Sorry, you get it."

"Eh, it's our wake up call."

"Oh, ok." Lapis said jumping out of her comfy bed, she walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower she walked into the closet and brought out a pair of her clothes a bright white dress and a blue hood.

As she quickly dressed, she opened the door to find Josh with a towel and a shower cap on leaning by the door.

She put a balled fist up to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter, "A shower cap?"

Josh looked up and quickly swiped the cap off of his head blushing.

"Um, what shower cap?" Josh asked acting as if he had never seen it

"Oh, I guess it was just a figment of my imagination." As she started walking to her bed, she turned and took the cap from behind his back.

"This shower cap!" she said waving it in his face, "Oh, that? That's just, um. Ok so I don't want to have to stand around for hours trying to dry my hair!"

Lapis giggled, "Tell me when your done. I can dry it faster."

As she skipped to her bed, she sat on both of her legs as she took out her brush and make-up kit. She put on light blue eye shadow and a bit of blush, she brushed out her hair and started putting on her mascara.

Just as she finished she heard Josh call her name, "Coming!" she replied

As she walked into the bathroom she blushed and avoided looking at Josh, "Your not going to put a shirt on?"

"Not yet." Josh said also looking away noticing the mistake of not putting a shirt on.

As Lapis took a comb she brushed out Josh's hair while running the hair dryer on full blast, they finished in less than 5 minutes.

"That usually takes 30 minutes. You are a goddess!" He said hugging her which made her blush even more than before.

"Thanks," She then looked at his chest "Do you work out or something?" she said running her finger along his abs.

"A-A l-little." He said hoping she couldn't see the blush that covered his cheeks.

Oh, he's so cute especially when he blushes and stutters, but he's probably not ready for another relationship. Lapis thought then suddenly feeling Josh tense she held her finger in place looking up at Josh's brown eyes and major blushing face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, Josh looked down at her and smiled she put the palm of her hand where his heart was and felt it beating fast.

"Are you ok?" she asked a second question hoping to hear Josh's voice.

….

Ok so there you have it! Chapter 4.

I wonder if anyone figured out what made Josh special/weird, it should be kinda obvious after this chapter but that just might be me.

I do not own 'This One's For The Girls' by Martina McBride

Or

'California Girls' by Katy Perry

Or

The sad one

'Hamtaro' by that one guy

Anyways I searched the web for the hotel there staying at and it's real also the room there staying in is actually in that hotel on room 31, 32, and 33. It cost over $430 I believe!

Who knows why Josh's eyes turn brown only when he blushes? If you can answer that, I'll give you a big bowl of ice cream! Josh is a real boy I know his eyes turn blue when he's inside but green when he's outside so that's where I got the Idea for his eyes.

I don't hate Josh but I don't love him so I had him get beat up! Lol

BYE! :3


	5. Oh The Mysteries

So the same day I uploaded chapter 4 I just had to go and get started on chapter 5. So here we go.

Disclaimers are at the end 'cause I don't know what's going in here today! Lol I just write what I think!

_CinderPaw11: _Yes, you got it right! Now to get your ice cream. Just imagine it! It's never ending bowl, Yum! Enjoy!

* * *

"Zo you zhik zhat someone from 'ere sent you some flowerz?" Bijou asked Sandy

"Who do you think it could be?" Pashmina added

"Yes I think someone from here could have sent it to me and I soo hope it was _him_." Sandy said with her valley girl accent which Bijou and Pashmina just adored.

Suddenly two fingers snapped in front of her face, waking up Sandy from her dream.

"Well you have to go Ookwee – sorry I mean ask."

"Penelope's right Sandy who are about four boys that you think could have sent it?" Pashmina stated.

"I don't know like, there is only four boys who don't like someone and that's, Panda, Maxwell, Cappy, and Stan."

"Stan vhy Stan?" Bijou asked

"Stan likes to play tricks on me." Sandy said adding a shrug when the girls stared at her weirdly.

As they looked around the room, they found that all four of the boys were staring at them, though Maxwell kept averting his eyes.

And as an added extra Hamtaro was looking over at them, along with Boss.

All four of the girls let out a sigh, "Zhis vill be a vhile." Bijou said her posture slouching a bit. Hamtaro seeming to notice this action asked, "Are you ok Bijou?"

"Oui im fine." Bijou said

"Are you sure?"

Bijou seemed to ponder on this for a moment

"'Amtaro can I talk to you in privet?"

"Sure Bijou."

As Bijou took Hamtaro's hand she lead him to a closet, as she closed the door she heard some one ask, "Are they going to kiss?"

* * *

"Im ok." Josh answered blushing that Lapis's hand was still on his chest, Lapis blinked and took her hand off and walked away.

Josh let out a sigh of depression, "Why can't I just tell her? I didn't feel this was about Sacha."

Lapis who was standing right around the corner bit her lip and smiled, does he love me? Lapis thought.

Josh's head popped around the corner, "Do I what?"

* * *

"Bijou what's wrong?" Hamtaro asked caring truly and deeply about what she thought

"'Amtaro I," Bijou took a breath "Sandy went outside this morning and she found a bouquet of flowers, and we're trying to figure out who sent them. It's between Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, and Stan."

"Stan?"

"He likes to play pranks on her. But he did seem truly clueless about zee flowerz I wonder if it vaz 'im…" Bijou trailed off

"Well, maybe I can help."

"Oh, 'Amtaro! Vould you?"

"Sure Bijou anything for you!" Bijou blushed at this and Hamtaro noticed and caressed her face in his hands and Bijou relaxed and placed her hands over his.

Looking at his amber eyes made Bijou even more happy to be with him.

"It got silent. What do you think there doin'?"

"Do you think she's getting that kiss she's always wanted?"

"I hope not!" yelled a voice when suddenly the door was knocked down by a fuming Boss, and Hamtaro noticing him quickly let go of Bijou and leaned back considering Boss didn't like their faces that close together.

"Bozz?" Bijou asked confused Boss's hard hat was tilted forward and his shovel flung over his shoulder.

"Hey Bijou! Hamtaro."

"Bozz are you okay?" Bijou wondered leaning against the wall next to Hamtaro.

"No Bijou. Can I speak to Hamtaro?"

"Oui you may." Bijou said as she started to follow the two boys

"Um, alone."

"Oh." All Bijou could do was stare as the two boys went into Boss's room Boss's stare fixated on Hamtaro.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"You asked a question about me."

"Do I keep talking out loud?"

"No."

"Then how do you know what I think?"

"I read minds." He muttered Lapis looked at him

"What do you mean? How? When?"

"Well," He started just mere seconds before Lapis fainted

* * *

"Why are you trying to steal Bijou away from me?"

"Im not."

"Everyone thought you and Bijou were kissing!"

"Well we weren't!"

"Yeah your faces being that close means you two weren't! I bet you wish you guys were!"

"No I don't wanna kiss her!"

Boss glared at him

"W-Well who wouldn't want to kiss her!"

More glaring

"Not that I want to!"

Even more glaring

"Why do you glare when I say I want to then even more when I don't want to!"

"Because how could you not want to kiss Bijou and I can't believe you want to!"

"Im just trying to get you to stop glaring!" Hamtaro explained frustrated

"Yeah well I'd be even more happy if you weren't here to steal her away!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

As Hamtaro took Boss by the arm he lead him outside towards Bijou as he pushed them together he screamed slamming the door, "If you don't want me here I'll just leave!"

Bijou extended her hand as if it would have brought him back then slowly brought it to her chest.

"What happened Bozz?" Bijou said trying to hold back her tears.

"I um, he thought I didn't want him here."

"So vhy aren't you chasing 'im?"

"He told me not to."

Boss said, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes with a hint of sorrow and betrayal.

* * *

"….is, Lap….!"

"….up!"

"….is, Lap….!"

"La..is, ..ap…s!"

"Lapis, Lapis!"

"Wake up!"

As Lapis slowly opened her eyes she blinked trying to clear the watery substance covering over her eyes.

"Lapis, Lapis!" she heard a male voice calling her name

"Wake up!" shouted a female voice

"W-Where am I?" she managed

"The hospital." The male voice answered

When Lapis rubbed her eyes she felt something tug at her skin, as she looked at her elbow she saw a needle infiltrating her tender skin.

She looked up seeing five people surrounding her, one was a boy he had blonde hair and green eyes he wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

Another girl had honey brown hair and brown eyes she wore a pink scarf, white long sleeve shirt and a blue jean mini skirt with white tights.

Another had a red ribbon wrapped around her fiery orange hair in a side ponytail she had bright green eyes – unlike the boys who had dark green eyes – she wore a green shirt and a red skirt.

A girl with bleach blonde hair had sky blue ribbons in two ponytails, she had a navy blue shirt with a light blue mini skirt.

And the last girl had chocolate brown waist length hair and wore a yellow sundress she was visibly younger then the others by about 3 years.

As she tried to sit up she felt a hand push her back down and as she looked at the person the hand belonged to she found it was the boy.

"Who are you people?" she asked shakily

They looked shocked as they looked from one another, "You, You don't remember us?" asked the girl with the scarf.

"No. Should I?" the girl asked

"Guys we shouldn't be surprised. The doc did say she might have a bit of amnesia." The boy said

"Ok so how is she doing?" A man walked in asking

"Oh! She's awake. Ok so you'll be able to leave in about 5 minutes ok?" he said walking towards the unknown people.

As they exchanged a few words the boy – she noticed – kept looking at her through his green eyes.

She yawned without noticing it attracting unwanted attention she looked down embarrassed about it.

As the group said little more the doctor left, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ok," the girl with the sundress started "lets get her back home and change her!"

The boys eyes turned brown and he started blushing, she somewhat thought this action was familiar.

"Not you hot shot!" Said the girl with the red ribbon laughing pushing him slightly, he chuckled saying words of "I know I know!" I couldn't help but giggle they boy's eyes were light brown when he looked at me this time then as he turned to the other girls they turned aqua.

I blinked. Ok this was familiar.

As a nurse walked in she paid no mind to the other teens in the room, she just started plucking the needles out of my skin, ignoring my flinching.

When she left I turned towards the other kids who were just staring at me.

"What!" I yelled mad that they were acting as if they knew me

"You like, honestly don't remember us?" said the girl with the side ponytail

"No you weirdo's! Now leave me alone."

"Im Sandy." Said the girl with the side ponytail nudging the girl with the scarf

"Im Pashmina."

"Im Bijou."

"Im Penelope."

I stared at the boy expecting his name

"Josh." Was all he said

"Really nice to know. You can leave now."

"Does Lazuli ring a bell?" asked Bijou

"No. But the way your eyes change colors does remind me of something."

Bijou looked confused, "Does any here have eyes that change colors?" I heard her ask

Josh barley raised his hand smirking.

"Oh." Pashmina said

"Makes sense she would remember Ookwee, sorry him over her best friends!" Penelope screamed.

"You are not my best friends! I don't even know who you are!"

"Oh yeah? You met Sandy during kinder, You met Pashy and me during middle school, Ookwee, aw I hate that you met Bijou when you met Hamtaro and the rest of the gang! And you met your boyfriend Josh the same night you left!"

Josh's eyes once again turned brown and a light shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"Ok so I don't really care if you remember us or not but you really need a shower," she looked at Josh "You too. And wash your hair!"

She felt her eyes widen then look down as the corners of her mouth curved into a smile, she too started blushing.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I-I c-can't wash my hair u-until Lapis has her m," she heard him gulp "memory back." She saw him think "Then again maybe it's better if she doesn't remember that." He whispered.

The girls looked between us two, "What like, happened between you guys?"

Suddenly a flashback filled her mind,

"_Have you been like working out or something?"_

"_A-A l-little."_

_He is so cute when he blushes and stutters like that._

And the last thing she could remember was Josh's light brown eyes looking down at her.

"N-Nothing." Lapis said

"Oh she remembers that too!" Penelope said now pacing and saying things about not remembering her friends.

"No I just had a minor flashback. That's all."

Sandy and Bijou still kept looking at her and Josh as Pashmina kept ushering Penelope back into the truck.

Sandy and Bijou looked at each other and started giggling.

"Why don't you guys get more serious and stop being so loose! You just start giggling over nothing!" she crossed her arms the gasped

"Josh! Why are they here? They can't know that were here!"

She screamed in his face, "I think she remembers…"

"Well, Ookwee," she stomped the floor "No duh Einstein!"

"Penelope be nice!" Pashmina said to her

"Ok you try being me and having your best friend not remember you but remember her _boyfriend_ then you tell me to _'be nice'_!"

"Geeze didn't think you could hold like, that much anger Penny!" Sandy said following the two sisters out of the room Bijou in tow.

I glared at Josh.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are they here? This was supposed to be a secret!"

"Well, if it was just me you probably wouldn't have remembered anything."

"And you know that how?"

He just looked at me; you could feel the tension in the room.

"Just. Come on." Josh said as he walked out the door, I crawled out of my bed and followed making sure the back of my dress was closed.

* * *

Hamtaro walked down the street as he kicked a stray pebble he heard his name being called.

* * *

I looked out the window as the rain poured down on it; I watch the buildings fly by, only hoping I could once again see the open fields I used to.

* * *

"This outta teach her." Muttered the person who had called out his name.

"Oh hey Sparkle."

"Hello Hamtaro!" she said fluttering her eyelashes.

* * *

"You don't have to be so quiet you know."

"I know."

I felt my eyes stiffen as they looked up at the dark clouds looming over us.

* * *

Sparkle was attractive, able to seduce any boy she wanted into her trap.

She wore a dark pink mini skirt and a light pink tank, she wore pink ribbons in her hair similar to the way Bijou does.

Bijou and Sparkle were rivals.

Nothing like Howdy and Dexter.

No.

They were full out rivals.

They never got along.

Ever.

* * *

Her eyes softened at the gentle touch laid on her hand, her other was propping her head up near the window.

* * *

Hamtaro glanced at Sparkle.

She seemed to glow, against the setting sun. How Hamtaro had always imagined seeing Bijou, standing next to the horizon her smile pulling him in.

However, her personality is what really hooked him.

* * *

She saw a tunnel of light in the cloud of darkness, through the pounding rain.

She heard Josh softly murmur next to her, "An angel being sent to heaven."

* * *

Sparkle reached for his hand but found that it had moved when she tried to capture it.

She looked through the corner of her eye and saw Hamtaro looking at her.

Did he purposely do that? Sparkle asked herself.

Naw, he would never. Would he?

* * *

"What makes you think that?" I asked him

"A bright light leading to the dark clouds above over them and into the sweet haven of heaven."

I could only stare as he said these words.

* * *

Hamtaro walked along side Sparkle; to any passing person it would seem as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend though the boyfriend did not want to hold her hand.

Then they would rush over and ask for an autograph.

Yes on top of Sparkle being pretty she was also famous, when in second grade talent scouts came to the school Sparkle jumped on stage and started singing, ever since then she's sung all around the world.

Strangely, she only seemed to go to the school Hamtaro was in and mostly have all the classes he had.

He thought it was a coincidence, but to others they knew that she stalked him in every way she could figuring out what school he went to was like cutting a piece of cake Sparkle thought.

It was also hard to see him a lot because she was always on the go, they had gone on a date once which ended up with Sparkle and Bijou almost being killed when they were five.*

* * *

Josh started mumbling to himself and it took Lapis a while to figure out what but soon the words became more clear as one by one they all joined in.

"_**God, my God**_

_**I cry out**_

_**Your beloved needs you now**_

_**God be near, calm my fear**_

_**And take my doubt**_

_**Your kindness is what pulls me up**_

_**Your love is all that draws me in**_

_**I will lift my eyes to the Maker**_

_**of the mountains I can't climb**_

_**I will lift my eyes to the Calmer**_

_**of the oceans raging wild**_

_**I will lift my eyes to the Healer**_

_**of the hurt I hold inside**_

_**I will lift my eyes, lift my eyes to You**_

_**God, my God**_

_**Let mercy sing**_

_**Her melody over me**_

_**God, right here all I bring**_

_**Is all of me**_

_**'Cause You are and You were and You will be forever  
The Lover I need to save me  
'Cause You fashioned the earth and You hold it together, God  
So hold me now**__**."**_

* * *

Sparkle grimaced at the thought, she once again caught Hamtaro gazing at her. She notice his eyes were glazed over in a trance of some sort.

She grinned.

Your finally gettin' to him Sparkle. She thought to herself and evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

Ok that was the longest chapter I have ever written, sorry if it's kinda suckish! So tell me if you like it.

I went to church and learned that song up there, you can look it up on it's called **'I Will Lift My Eyes'**.

*-No lie there is an episode of Hamtaro in Japan where Sparkle goes on a date with Hamtaro and Bijou gets jealous and makes Oxnard help her (Poor Oxy) and they really did almost fall out of the tree (Sparkle and Bijou that is).

Oh and that thing with the tunnel of light really happened to me I was driving on the highway when I saw lots of dark clouds all gathered together with a tunnel of light, and I really did think that.

'Til the next chapter! BYE!


	6. The Turquoise Book

Ok so I know I take forever to upload a story and it's not all that long most of the time but I keep on getting writer's block. Ehhh.

Not fun.

So, enjoy! If you can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or Klondike Bar's

….

Josh awoke in the night to a bright light, he squinted into the glare bouncing off the mirror over his head.

The light, he thought is Lapis… what is she doing up so early? Indeed, it was only 3:00 in the morning, as his eyes adjusted to the new light he found it was Lapis writing in a small turquoise journal.

She was clearly focused on the small object as her hot pink pen flowed freely across the pages she glanced up, Josh quickly put his head down Lapis not noticing the action went back to her journal.

Josh figured it was her diary that she had packed. Had she been writing in it every night? And this being the only time he noticed?

He shrugged to himself, what did it matter to him.

He yawned, and shut his eyes. It was bright for a few seconds then everything was dark again, he snuck one last glance at Lapis and then he fell into a deep sleep.

….

He woke up in the morning to the catchy jingle of, _"What would you do-o-o for a Klondike Bar?" _He rubbed his eyes and opened them, it was 9:35. Did the wake up call already come? Why didn't he wake up to answer it?

Lapis turned to him hearing the sheets shifting as he sat up, she smiled "You missed the wake up call and I decided to let you sleep in. I need to get in the shower, breakfast should be here soon. Keep an eye out?"

He nodded.

"Kay!" with that she leaped out of bed and grabbed a towel he heard the door close and the water turning on.

He looked over to her bed and noticed an unusual lump that had formed in it, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and walked over to Lapis's.

He put his hand in the pillow and pulled out a turquoise book, he eyebrows creased. Wasn't this what she was writing in last night? He wondered.

He flipped it open to the first page, he started to read its beautiful cursive writing:

_Today is my first day with Josh, he's not all that bad I guess. Really weird though, I thought something and I think he said 'I did' need to get more info on this matter…_

He snickered, that was interesting. Seems she's had this a while.

_Second day with Josh, we were asking questions about each other and I learned Josh's girlfriend died. Poor guy._

So she pity's me. Josh smirked

_Third day with Josh, he told my friends where we were! What the heke is wrong with that boy! Where are my friends anyway? And I didn't know Josh was soo deep. Wow. And he can read minds! Ahhh what if he caught me thinking about him!_

We've only been together four days and she's keeping track of them, and she thinks im deep. Well… and she probably didn't want me to see that last part.

He was glancing over the pages when he heard the shower stop and the curtains being pulled open.

He stuck the book back into the pillow and heard a knock at the door, he opened it and took the food that was handed to him.

The woman smiled and he could have sworn she winked at him. Ignore it Josh, just ignore it.

'_Hey,' _he heard _'he's kinda cute. Hope he starts hitting on me!' _he raised an eyebrow and saying thank you he slammed the door.

"What was that all about? You just slammed it in her face."

"Um nothing."

"What did she think something?"

"Yeah,"

He admitted turning to see Lapis in a white long sleeved shirt a dark blue mini skirt and holding her signature cloak.

He gaped at how stunning she looked.

"Well? What was she thinking?"

"Oh!" he said snapping out of his trance "Um she said, 'I hope he starts hitting on me'. I kinda freaked."

"Oh." Lapis said not showing any emotion in her tone of voice.

She walked into the bathroom and he followed, leaning on the doorframe, he watched her brush her golden locks, as she spoke.

"Was she cute?" Lapis teased

"I don't know. What is your definition of cute?"

"Perfect figure, long brunette hair, blue eyes, cute tight shirt showing off her perfect figure, and a mini skirt." She looked over to him

"What's your definition?"

"Um." He chocked out she couldn't know that his definition of cute was her! "Well, um, I wouldn't, um, know." He stuttered

She cocked her head, "Are you okay?"

"Are we going to have this conversation every time were both in the bathroom?" he said walking away.

"Only if you want to." He heard her call after him.

….

"Well if you don't mind. I do need sleep Sparkle." Hamtaro said hanging up on Sparkle, she had kept him up all night talking about how perfect she was.

Hamtaro yawned and laid his head down just as he was about to fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

He heard his alarm clock start to ring, he groaned lifting up his sleep heavy arm he hit it turning off the annoying device.

Once again, close to sleep he heard his mother call up to him, "Hamtaro! You better not be going to sleep!"

"Fine!" He screamed

As he grabbed his usual outfit, containing an orange vest like shirt and blue jeans.

He walked down the stair's and around the corner as he sat down his mother set a fresh plate of breakfast in front of him, he grabbed his fork muttering a thank you cut a piece of his pancakes and started munching.

As he finished chewing on his last piece of bacon, he picked up his backpack and walked out the door with a smiling face. And bags under his eyes.

He knocked on Oxnard's door when he arrived Hamtaro greeted him and they walked to the park together so they could meet up with the rest of the gang. They laughed along the way at and owner being dragged by a dog, a fairly small one at that.

When they made it about halfway Hamtaro remembered that he wasn't allowed with the clubhouse anymore. Frowning he turned to Oxnard, "Hey Oxy, um how about you go to the park and meet the rest of the crew im gonna go ahead to get to school early."

"Okay, I guess. Bye Hamtaro! See you later!"

"Yeah. See ya later." Hamtaro frowned once again as Oxnard kept walking and Hamtaro took a right away from his first friends.

Oh, why did this have to happen? Why did I have to fall for Bijou? Out of all the girl's in town, it had to be a girl that was taken! Hamtaro mentally scolded himself.

As he bowed his head he kept walking, after about five minutes he looked up to see he was almost to the school all he had to do was walk up the slope and through the door's as he started his way up, a passing bus stopped abruptly and honked at him. Hamtaro screamed as he bolted into the grassy area.

Sighing he mentally laughed at himself.

Lapis and Josh are so lucky they don't have to go to school. He thought to himself.

….

Lapis was soo excited for this now all she could do was cling to Josh's arm, she had convinced Josh to go on the Ferris Wheel at the carnival with her but now that she was actually on it she realized how high it actually was from the top.

Josh felt his face get hot at the slightest touch from this girl, everything she did was perfect. A thousand times, she asked him 'What can I do to make me a better person?' and every time he would answer 'Nothing. Your perfect.' While smiling.

Josh felt something wet fall onto his white shirt, looking down he found that Lapis was crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried

"I-I-Im scared!" She said in a weak wavering voice

Josh couldn't help but wonder why she was so afraid of heights

Lapis buried her head into his shirt deeper as she felt the Ferris wheel get higher and higher into the sky.

Letting out a wail of despair, she let more tears fall from her face; Josh clutched her as he looked out to the shimmering sea.

Lapis felt the wheel going down as she glanced down at the sea's sand grained shore she felt the world going fuzzy she let out a slight moan before her world went black.

….

"Ok class please open up to page 376 in your text book and read from page 376 to 384 then answer the questions on the board."

Hamtaro groaned, I don't know why they teach us so much about history, he thought aren't our parent's and adults always telling us to make a future!

Hamtaro sighed and opened his book as he started reading he tapped his pencil against his head in a way to concentrate. "In the year 1602…"

"Ok class," Mrs. Claire stated around half an hour later "It's about time for lunch so you can have 5 minutes to hang out with your friends!" Hamtaro smiled Mrs. Claire always was his favorite teacher.

He sighed once again, Right no friends. He decided to catch up on his History work to pass this semester.

"Bonjour 'Amtaro!"

"Oh hey Bij." Hamtaro said waving it off as if he would do this everyday but he said it as he concentrated on his work.

"Bij!" Hamtaro said snapping up and noticing the French girl that now stood in front of him, Great, he thought, now Bijou thinks it's ok to talk to me now that her and Boss are probably a _'thing'_.

….

Josh watched the hustle of the crowd as they tried to pry their way through the crowded fair. He smirked he decided the perfect way to tell Lapis how he felt about her! He looked down at her affectionately before he realized she hadn't moved, shocked he shook her body it felt limp and cold.

How did this happen without him noticing! He shouted at the people as the inched their way to the bottom, they stopped the wheel when they were at the silver plated platform. They carried Lapis off and placed a towel on a bench, they laid her down and Josh sat by her wondering just when, was she going to wake up.

….

"'Amtaro? You 'ave been sitting zhere for a vhile now. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, im ok Bij." He said sighing

"Is zomething wrong?"

"Well, yeah, but it's no biggy! Why don't you go hang out with Pashmina and Sandy? I'll talk to you later,"

"Vell, um, ok." Bijou said unsure of herself as she walked away, Hamtaro noticed how she dragged her feet in comparison to how happy she looked coming to him. Was something wrong with her?

Hamtaro shook his head in a way to clear his mind, he had to concentrate if he didn't he would surely fail.

….

Lapis groaned and held her head, how long have I been out? She wondered.

Josh's head flew up and what ever was in his hand was thrown a far distance, she looked at him confused.

"Hi?"

"Hey! Lapis your up!"

"Yeah, what was that?"

"What?" Josh asked seeming clueless.

"That thing you just threw?"

"Nothing!" He answered quickly, a bit too quickly if you asked her. Josh seemed to sense this for he added a few more 'Oh nothing.".

"Mmmk…"

Josh held out his hand as he got up and Lapis took it, they walked out of the fair and Josh sighed. Maybe his idea wasn't going to work.

And not once as they walked out, did they hands ever untwine, a rock sat in the short grass, _Lapis + Josh 4ever_…

….

There you go! The next chapter, I know I haven't uploaded this story since forever but to be honest. I forgot about it. I mean sure I had been going over the story's I had written but for some weird reason, it never occurred to me that, Hey, I haven't uploaded this story! So I finished up the ending sentence and here you go!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off!


	7. Fainting

Here is the next chapter, sorry I take so long to upload all of my stories but I've had major writer's block on all of my stories. Again sorry. Oh and sorry about that thing in the first part. Idk what to call it thought LOL!

….

Lapis lay in her hotel bed, her back turned to Josh. He looked sadly at her; he knew she was awake because occasionally he would hear her sniff.

"L-Lapis? Are you crying?"

"N-No." He heard her sniff again. Josh looked disappointed, what was wrong with her?

"Lapis. I know your crying," Josh told her, "You don't have to lie."

"It's just that," She paused, "Well, I'm such a wimp!" She screamed sitting up and finally looking at him.

"No your not!"

"I faint all the freakin' time! I fainted when you told me you read minds! I fainted when we were high in the Ferris wheel! What next? Will I faint in the shower?" She yelled tears falling down her face in a fast pace.

He rushed over to her bed and pulled her into a hug, she cried into his shirt. "You're the bravest and most beautiful girl I have ever met!"

He blushed realizing what he had just said. She looked up a him a sparkle in her eyes, "Really? You think im brave and b-beautiful?" She asked him. All he could do was nod as he gently wiped away her tears. "And if you faint in the shower, though I doubt it, I would come and save you."

She blushed, "Uh, dude."

"I-I I d-didn't mean uh that I! Oh God, I didn't uh, I wouldn't um, and I couldn't! Oh God!"

Lapis blushed and giggled. Placing her hand on his chest she smiled, "Don't worry I was kidding! I'm actually glad you'd be willing to save me!"

Josh smirked, "If you were about to fall off a _cliff_ I would risk my life to save yours!" he told her.

"I-"

"Get dressed," He interrupted "Were going out to eat for lunch!"

She nodded and walked to the bathroom, standing in the frame she smirked. "If I faint, you know where to find me." She winked and closed the door. Josh felt himself blush, he then slapped his forehead. He could never control what he said around that girl!

Quickly slipping off his pants, he replaced them with a clean pair, and took off his shirt. Josh glanced at the bathroom door, then back to his suitcase to find a good shirt. He jumped and looked back at the bathroom door to find Lapis looking at him and smirking.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He then noticed she only wore a moist towel around her body, tucked in so it wouldn't fall off.

Josh blushed. "Im ready!" Lapis exclaimed giggling at Josh's bemused expression. "Nope, Nuh-uh! Never! I will not allow you to go out in _that_!" He said motioning with his hand up and down her body, scanning with his eyes also. "It's barley past your thigh! I will not allow you to go out in that and let _other_ boys look at you like some piece of_ fresh meat_!"

"Relax! I was joking! _Other _boy's huh? How do you like this?" Lapis asked undoing her towel and letting it drop, Josh's eyes bulged. Lapis laughed, "You really think I'd do that?" she said holding the towel that had been underneath the one that now sat on the floor. "I'm going to get dressed." Lapis said grabbing a red skirt and a white shirt with her blue cloak. (A/N: See what I did there? LOL)

"Haha…" Josh said sarcastically.

Putting on a gray shirt he heard Lapis come out of the bathroom.

"Good?" She asked adding a twirl so he could see all angles of her body.

Josh smirked and nodded.

"As always." He said making her blush.

_Oh, God! He is soo hawt! Omg did I just think that?_

Josh raised an eyebrow at her and she glared.

_Stop reading my mind!_

Josh shrugged.

"I like hearing what you have to think Lapis. No matter what you say."

_Uh huh how bout this? You are a b-_

"Oh, wow! Okay language!"

Lapis giggled and skipped to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she emerged she was smiling.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

"What ever you want to do." Josh replied.

_Oooh! Turn on!_

Lapis stomped her foot.

"Stop it! I can tell when you do it cause my head starts tingling!" She shouted pointing to her head.

"Whatever." He walked over to the door and opened it for her. When she passed by she grabbed her purse off the doorknob of the closet. He brushed his finger down her spine.

"And it's nice to know I have that effect on you." He whispered into her ear.

Lapis shivered and Josh felt it under his finger.

_Tease…_

"You knows it!" Josh shut the door behind them and Lapis sighed.

"This is gonna be one long day…"

…..

There we go another chapter. Kinda pervy if you think about it though teehee! Im kinda just doing it so this story survives this stupid FanFiction drought. Imma try to add a new chapter to everyone of my story's since I've got my laptop back! YAY

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
